


LongTimeNoSee

by Bumble_B



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Based on charles-kun's post, Canon-Typical Violence, Its gonna be multi-chapter btw, M/M, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_B/pseuds/Bumble_B
Summary: Idea from Charles-kun Vampire!Wash tumblr postThat Caboose finds vampire Wash in a dumpster and brings him home.





	

Wash has had worst days to be honest.After living for a few centuries you see some shit  
But this....this was just depressing.  
Wash sighed as he shifted in the garbage trying to get comfortable. Mabey he could get a quick nap in before the garbage men came in the morning. Hey mabey they wouldn't even notice him and throw him in the back to get crushed as well!  
Though He doubted that would kill,but it couldn't hurt to try.  
"Fuck" he hissed. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen as he tried to move.  
He moved his hand down his shirt. Wet.  
Yep he's definitely bleeding and in his favorite shirt too.  
Wash tried to get up to see how much blood there was he'd rather not have someone calling the police to report a dead body in the dumpster.  
"Shit.holy shit..." Wash exclaimed. That's fucking huge is all wash could think. That knife weilding fucker really did a number on him this time though it didnt matter any it probaly just heal in the morning probrally leave a scar at worst. Wash laid back down wishing he'd just die or heck mabey that asshole would hurry and get his partner already so they could find him and just kill him already cause to be honest that would ideal right now. Wash sighed and closed his eyes hoping tomorrow won't be as much as a shit show as tonight was.

 

Wash suddenly woke up as he felt something hard hit the top of his head  
"Sorry mister Trash man are door is very small, but don't worry we're home now!"  
A loud , cherry voice screamed in Wash's ear.  
Wash realised he was being carried over some guys shoulder and judging by how high he was from the ground this guy was huge.He tried getting out of his grip but this guy was pretty strong too.  
OK Wash no need to panic just stay calm, this guys seemed pretty harmless well sounded harmless at least.  
"Ummmm where am I?"  
"My apartment"  
"Why did u bring me to your apartment?"  
"Cause you were sleeping in the trash and it didn't seem very comfortable."  
I mean yeah but its not the worst thing to sleep in.  
"Well thanks...uh..."  
"Caboose!"  
"Yeah thanks Caboose for bringing me here but can u please put me down?"  
"Sure thing mister Trash man!"  
"Its Washington" Wash said as he let out a small sigh of relief. OK so this guy obviously didn't want to hurt him but that just made him even more confused on why this guy just brought this stranger he found in a dumpster into his home.  
"So Mr. Washington what where you doing in the trash? Don't you know you can catch a cold sleeping in the rain"  
Wash looked up to see this guy, blue eyes bright, his dark hair wet and plastered down to his forehead and a really big smile.  
"Uhhhh...I..uh.."  
Wash couldn't think of anything to say.Why was this kid so happy he didn't even know Wash and he looking at him like they've known each other for years.  
It was honestly starting to creep Wash out,but if this guy was this trusting mabey he could convince this guy to let him sleep here.  
"Well I was tired and just wanted to take a nap. I didn't care it was raining I was REALLY tired, you see I really don't have anywhere to sleep so I was won-"  
"Mr.Washington you could sleep here!"  
Wow that was easy.This kid was really trusting to strange men who sleep in dumpsters.  
"Thanks Caboose do u mine if I use your shower to I kinda stink."  
"Sure Mr.Washington. Do u need pjs too?  
Your clothes are kinda all red."  
Oh yeah wash kinda forgot about that giant cut on his stomach.  
"Yeah, that be great also where's your bathroom?"  
"Down the hall next to the blue door,thats my room. Just don't go into the other door that's Tucker's and he said if he finds out I went into his room he'd stop buying me cookies when he comes back from work, stupid Tucker."  
After that Caboose just walked to his room probably to get him something clean to wear.  
Wash walked into the bathroom and undressed he glanced at his self in the mirror.  
Sometimes he really did wish that the whole not being able to his reflection was a thing cause honestly he looked like shit.  
He glanced down at his stomach. Yep it was already starting to heal.  
Wash sighed as he stepped into the shower.  
His mind replayed his conversation with caboose. Tucker must've Been this guys roommate. It made sense Caboose didn't live alone I mean this kid probably couldn't take care of himself or mabey even burn the the apartment down. Wash laughed to himself at the thought of Caboose being a living hazard to the building, this guy was honestly was pretty intimidating yet Caboose is the nicest person he's meet in a long time. It must be nice to be that naive and trusting he thought bitterly  
Wash stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist.  
He saw an aqua shirt and and a pair of blue sweat pants on the ground right by the door. Wash must've been lost in thought since he didn't even hear caboose come in. He started to dry him self of and put on the clothes Caboose had brought him.  
The sweat pants where a little big so tightning the drawstring was no problem but the the shirt was way to small when he tried putting it on. Wash huffed as he struggled to get out it,ripping the shirt in the process.  
"So much that" Wash said finally getting the shirt off.  
"Guess I'm sleeping without a shirt"  
Wash stepped out into the hallway drying his hair as he entered the living room.  
It was dark and quit the only noise coming from passing cars and the rain.  
Caboose must've gone to bed after leaving the clothes on the bathroom floor.  
Wash walked over to the couch where spare blanket had been placed.  
"Blue huh" Wash said under his breath slightly amused. "Favorite color I guess." Wash dropped down on the couch getting under the blanket. He turned to lay on His side looking at the clock with heavy eyes.  
"2:47 am" he yawned closing his eyes letting the sound of rain hitting the roof lull him to sleep.

Not even 10 minuets pass before he hears someone yelling.  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE U DOING ON OUR - CABOOSE WHO THE FUCK DID U BRING HOME THIS TIME!"

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend saw that tuckington vampire post and her teen shipping heart was weak for vampire romance and asked if I'd write a fic for her.  
> Also a big thanks to Charles-kun for giving us the gift of their art and over dramatic vampire wash 
> 
> PS I also have no idea how to link shit


End file.
